dead raiser
by dead doll13
Summary: i dont like summaries. read the story to find out what its about


People think that I am paranoid and hey guess what maybe I am but why should that matter? All my life I was separated from children my own age, my parents didn't want me near them said they were not like me. My name is Shian, I'm 14 years old, and believe it or not I'm a vampire. Not just any type of vampire though I am in the upper class also known as the Aristocrats. I have long blood red hair, am 5 feet 2 inches and weigh only 86 pounds. I am being sent to a boarding school by my "darling" parents. One of the problems with me going to Cross academy is I have no control over my gift. All of the aristocrat vampires are born with powers like mine. Some can make fire, ice, and many other cool things. No one however can do what I am capable of, my power is deadly and dangerous. I am a dead raiser, I am one of the most dangerous and hard to handle types ever born. My soul can leave my body and go into the body of another thing and bring it back to life. The down side is that my body just stops working leaving me vulnerable and open. Plus I have visions, cool right, wrong they are almost always bad and they always come true no matter what. It sucks being me.

The office was like any other, shelves overstuffed with books of all kinds. A large oak desk sat in the middle in front of the large bay windows. Behind it sat the oddest man I had ever seen, he wore large glasses that shielded his eyes from me. A large shawl and baggy white shirt made it impossible to tell how he was built. His long blond hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail making him look very feminine. I was trying my best to stay silent and not laugh, it wasn't easy. Leaning on each side of the desk was a young man, the one on the left catching my attention the most. He was tall with short silver hair, his eyes were a deep purple. The uniform he wore made him look lean and well built. It was black with white lines running along it. The other had semi-long brown hair and deep brownish red eyes. I couldn't look him in the eyes no matter how hard I tried. His uniform was white with black on it instead. I could tell he was a pureblood it wasn't hard, no other class was like them.

"So Miss Nezoi I am aware of your "special" little issue with your um gift. But I am sure that we can work around it as long as it isn't a danger to any of the other students you will be permitted to attend. It could be soooo much fun with you here. You will be the youngest student in your class but your grades show you will do just fine in keeping up. You are just soo cute." With that the head master leapt across the desk and held me in a death grip swinging and hugging me.

This attack took me off guard so I just stood there until I couldn't breathe anymore. The silver haired boy grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him off muttering something about personal space. I blushed and looked up at him like a little girl. The other male who seemed taller walked over to me and bent slightly to whisper something into my ear.

"Come along little one it's almost time for the others to be getting back to the dorm. I will introduce you to them and find you a roommate." I shuddered his voice wasn't a friendly one I just didn't like it. His breath was not comfortable and his body touching mine freaked me out. "Excuse me if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" I looked at the male still beside the desk who hadn't actually spoken to me. I felt as though he had a great hatred for me but I couldn't be sure. He looked up with fierce eyes. "The name is Zero, I'm a school guardian so if you slip up just once I will kill you literally, got that girl?" "My name is Kaname Kuran I'm dorm president you will obey everything I say." He said this with a devilish grin and an evil glint flashing in his eyes.

I was handed my new uniform, white yuck I hate that color. Then Kaname grabbed me by my arm and drug me out the room kind of forcefully. I was led down the stairs and out into the darkness that waited for us outside. He pulled me down the flagstone path and off through the school grounds until we came to the moon dorms. I was pulled very roughly up the stairs his bruising grip hurting my delicate ivory skin. We came to the end of a hall on the third floor and went through a set of oak double doors into a large study. Off to one side there was a fainting couch and chairs, the walls were lined with books and there was a large desk stacked with papers. Kaname led me to the couch and pushed me down onto it forcing me onto my back covering my mouth.

This wasn't happening I looked up at the man over me and struggled trying to get away. He lowered his head and tried to bite into my exposed neck. I bit into his hand as hard as I could, sinking my fangs deep into his hand. My hands pushing on his chest trying to get him off. I got the feeling that that was the wrong thing to do I hope it wasn't . He pulled his hand away and slapped me hard across the face drawing blood. It trickled down my cheek like tears as he ripped off a cloth and forced it in my mouth.

He bit down into my neck causing the most pain I could think possible to course through my skin. I began to cry my body going slightly numb. He was taking too much blood my vision started to blur and my head began to spin. I stopped fighting my vision began to go black I bit down weakly onto the cloth shaking my head. He growled threateningly and bit down again harder this time.

I passed out soon after as he finished up and licked my wound. As I was unconscious I heard him walk away from me. Then there was a tapping coming from the other side of the room followed by him saying come in. Footsteps across the floor leading to the desk suddenly stopped and came in my direction. A soft cold hand stroked the hair off my cheek but all I could do was let out a small weak moan. "Kaname I think that you may have taken too much blood from her. Did you stop to think that you were taking too much blood from her tiny body?" The voice was soft and kind much like the hand that it belonged to. " I would have stopped much sooner but she was struggling, and her blood was soo sweet that I couldn't stop. Would you be so kind as to take her to your room for now Takuma? I don't think that Senri would mind the guest, do you?" The other agreed and the next thing I knew I was being picked up and taken away.

I woke up in a room with two beds, I was on one and a burgundy haired boy sat on the other looking at me. I went to sit up causing my head to spin making me sick, he got up quickly and pushed me back down onto the bed. " You really shouldn't be moving around that much, he took a lot of blood and your body hasn't had time to grow it all back. You're the new girl right your names like Shia or something?" he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at me with depressed grey eyes. " My name is Shian Nezoi who are you if you don't mind me asking? And why did he do that to me, it really hurt?" The boy started laughing his face blushing as he did so. I couldn't help but smile at him he was just so cute.

Then it happened, like always I felt it before it actually came but I knew what it was. The room around me went silent, the lights all went out, and the boys presents disappeared. I was all alone in the dark, great, I felt something moving around me, towards me. I spun around looking for anything but found nothing. Then the screaming started, it started far off in the distance and grew louder more high pitched. It stopped suddenly leaving behind the sounds of something dripping onto the ground. I started walking towards it the dripping noise grew louder until it sounded as though it was right above me. that noise stopped as well leaving me once again alone. Something fell right in front of me landing with a sickening thud on the ground at my feet.

It was a body, still alive, but just barely. That's when the darkness became light, blinding white light that hurt my eyes. The body belonged to a young brown haired girl with beautiful brown eyes. She was small and delicate looking, she looked older than me but not by much. She had been split right down the middle from her throat to her lower abdomen. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes slowly went dull, she was dead. What disturbed me the most was her blood as it pooled around her it formed words. "Rido is coming for you. He wants all of you."

An arm wrapped around my waist holding me tight as a hand covered my mouth. I tried to get away but couldn't, the owner bit down into my neck causing me to scream in pain. Someone was shaking me, the person was calling my name trying to wake me up. There were voices besides his farther away quieter. I felt like I was drowning underwater struggling for the surface. Then I was awake, opening my eyes to the soft amber light that filtered through the windows and looking right into the face of Kaname. His eyes were full of curiosity, the other voices belonged to a small group of people standing behind him. Three boys and two girls, the burgundy haired boy was sitting on his bed watching me, again. Two of the boys had blond hair, the other had reddish coloring to his. One of the blonds, who's hair was straighter, had beautiful friendly green eyes. While the other had icy blue eyes that made me uncomfortable. The red haired boy had orange eyes and tan skin. The girls were two totally different characters. The smaller of the two had orange hair pulled into two small pigtails while the other had long brown hair and cold heartless eyes. Kaname, seeing my attention shifted turned and looked at each of them. He pointed to the green eyed boy first, " This is Takuma Ichijo, he is vice president of the dorms. This is Aido Hanabusa he has a temper so be careful", he was pointing to the blue eyed boy, then the red head "This is Kain Akatsuki he is a pyro watch out. That is Toya Rima she is a spark. Souen Ruka, you don't want to get on her bad side. And finally Senri Shiki but you already met him." The girls bowed in turn and Shiki smiled and waved.

This was the beginning of a very odd family.


End file.
